Princess Crystal Shield's Life
by AmyYuXuan
Summary: Sequel to Princess Pregnancy! Go read the first one if you haven't. Crystal's growing up! She learns to cope with death and finds love! Read through her adventure!
1. Chapter 1

"She's what?!" Crystal Shield (I just realised: Crystal Shield, Cotton Clouds and Cotton Sweets has the same initials. Wait. Cheese Sandwitch does too!) asked again, making sure she hadn't heard wrong. Her eyes were filled with tears from the new her mother gave her. Four year old Crystal Shield hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm sorry Crys... but Cotton's gone." Cadence said again. Cotton Sweet is, well, was Crys' older twin sister. Crystal adored her sister, and always wanted to be like her, even if she was just 6 minutes older than her. Shining Armor brought Cotton with him to Ponyville, but had an accident on the way home. Shining survived, though severely injured, well Cotton... did not. Her lifeless body was found covered with dirt and grass, the unicorn lied dead in the murky water. Crystal admired and loved her sister, even though she was the alicorn. Cotton was also immortal, so as Crystal and Shining Armor (after Celestia's spell of course.) But Cotton's life was cut short by an incident. Crystal Shield knew what this meant: when she grew up, she will rule the crystal empire. She gulped.

1 year later...

Princess Crystal Shield was turning five in three weeks. CS wanted her party to be held in Ponyville, than staying there for another two months. It was early in the morning, very early. About 3 am if you need to know. Crystal yawned, waking up early just wasn't her thing. Shining Armor and Cadence were already packing their saddlebags. Crystal brightened up, remembering the reason for waking so early. She freshened up and started stuffing clothes and brushes into her pink and purple sparkly saddlebag.

"So why are we waking this early again?" Crystal asked, as she managed a yawn.

"We're going to slip in when everpony's still asleep." Shining explained.

"Oh, ok- what's this?" Crystal asked, levitating a photo frame hidden deep in the drawer. On the frame was a picture of Crystal Shield and Cotton Clouds when they were newborns. Crystal sighed, and said outloud, "I miss her..." Shining and Cadence walked over to see Crystal clutching the photo, sobbing quietly.

"We miss her too, but she would not want you to cry. Let's celebrate both your birthdays, okay?" Cadence said. Crystal nodded her head glumly. They went to the carriage, which brought them to Ponyville.

2 Hours Later...

"Crystal... Crystal Shield, wake up!" Shining said softly. Crystal stirred and woke up.

"Are we there?" She asked. Shining smiled and nodded his head. They got off, as the guards levitated their belongings. The family strolled to Twilight's castle. The guards there recognised Twilight's brother and the Princess of love, letting them pass. They instantly ran to the throne room, where Twilight sat.

"Twily!" Shining called out. Twilight ran down to her brother and sister in law. Cadence and Twilight did their hoofshake as Crystal giggled. Twilight than led them into their room as they talked. Cadence noticed Crystal mumbling to herself, trailing behind. Levitated by her magic, the photo frame floated in front of Crystal. Cadence could hear her saying "I miss you..." over and over. Cadence shook her head and sighed, going into the room to unpack.

The next day...

Wake up, Crystal! There's still a week before your birthday, and you have to go to school!" Shining said.

"You mean you've signed me up for two months?! Thanks dad!" Crystal gasped. Crystal quickly freshened up and packed her saddlebag, leaving the palace.

Ponies already knew Crystal and her family was coming, but many still wanted her autograph or a photo. Crystal knew she would be late so she ignored them, entering Ponyville Schoolhouse.

"Class, for two months, we'll have the daughter of Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence of The Crystal Empire, Crystal Shield!" Cherilee said. Crystal entered shyly, as she was surrounded by school ponies. Cherilee coughed to let everypony know that she was about to start class, and everypony returned to their seats.

"Psst! Princess! Sit next to me!" Diamomd Tiara said. Princess Crystal Shield knew about the bullies, and had consulted her parents to seat alone. Shining and Cadence were relunctant, but agreed. Crystal walked pass her and sat at the back of the class.

After class, the bell rang for recess and everypony scurried out. Crystal, who have learned advance magic taught by Twilight, cast a spell on herself. She didn't want anypony close to her unless she wanted them to. A ball of magic surrounded her before it became tranparent. She levitated her lunch and sat alone to eat.

Crystal wasn't lonely or anything, but she hated the attention. She isn't exactly that shy, but its just annoying to have ponies run up to her. She chose Ponyville to escape the attention, but everypony wanted to get close to her still. That's why she casted the spell. Yet she wanted ponies to call her princess instead of her name, for she felt like it is the formal and right thing to do.

"Hey, princess! Wanna join us?" Diamond Tiara asked. She trotted towards her, when the shield blocked her way. "Hey! What's with the shield?" She huffed. Crystal just asked her to leave her alone, before trotting away.

"Hey, Princess Crystal?" Crystal heard a filly call. Turning around, she saw Applebloom and her friends heading towards her, when the shield knocked them off.

"Oh, you must want to be left alone. This is the spell Twilight always used when she wants to read in peace!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"You... know Princess Twilight?" Crystal asked. The CMC nodded their heads, they told her how much their sisters were best friends with her, and that they knew her well. Crystal expanded her magic shield, and the CMC were now in it. She had heard about the CMC from her aunt, and knew she could trust them. Suddenly, the talk became to talk about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. The crusaders told Crystal how mean they were just because they were rich, and how they teased them of being blank flanks. Crystal earned her cutie mark last year, it was a light blue shield with a crystal gem in the middle. She realised her magic was strong in making all types of shields, living up to her name. Crystal told the CMC that she would help them crusade and protect them from the bullies. Just then, the bell rang and they ran inside.


	2. Chapter 2

After another 3 long hours of class, school finally ended. The ponies backed thier saddlebags as Crystal casted her shield around her and her new friends, the CMC. The ponies ran back homa as the princess and her friends stepped out. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had been waiting for them. Well, the princess anyway.

"So Princess, what 'cha doin' with those dumb blank flanks? Their losers, come join us at our tiara party, Princess Crystal." Silver Spoon mocked.

"Yeah, best friend. If a princess comes to our party, we'll be the most popular ponies in Ponyville!" Diamond whispered to SS, keeping the act up.

"No chance Diamond, Silver. We've got plans today, and I have my own party to help prepare." Crystal said regally. DT and SS huffed, trotting away with their nose in the air. Crystal removed the spell from her friends and said good bye, before running of to find her parents. She was going to help them plan her party, before meeting the crusaders in thier clubhouse to help them crusade.

"So how is your new new school, Crys?" Cadence asked. The family was strolling through Ponyville, discussing where the party was going to be held.

"Well, there were two snobby fillies that kept bullying auntie Twilight's best friend's sisters. The cutie mark crusader is their group name. And I had to cast that shield auntie Twilight taught me as those ponies weren't leaving me alone. But overall, it was okay... even the teacher, Ms Cherilee's nice." Crystal explained. Cadence nodded. They went from place to place, until they reached upon... Diamond Tiara's house. Crystal gulped. She knew Diamond might think she was here for her part, and what if her parents chose this place?

"Dad! Don't!" Crystal said, alerting Shining before he knocked. Shining looked over.

"This is where Diamond Tiara lives! She is one of the bullies that called the CMC names! And their holding a Tiara party! If I get in, she'll use me as advantage!" Crsytal warned. Before her parents could say anything, Diamond opened the door.

"Princess Cadence, Prince Shining Armor!" Diamond bowed. "Oh and hello princess, here for my party?" Diamond smiled.

"Not a chance DT! C'mon, before she says more bad stuff about my friends!" Crystal huffed. Her parents were quiet and just followed her.

"Crystal, Diamond Tiara didn't seem that bad, why don't you give her a chance?" Cadence asked, one they were out of sight.

"Mother, i used to doubt it when I read those letters, but in school she was just like that! She thinks she's the best, and called auntie Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash's sisters blank flanks! She's mean and want to use us to her advantage! And even if no one else heard it, I heard her whispering to Silver Spoon about me coming! And Silver's the other meanie, her 'bff'" Crystal rolled her eyes at the last word. Shining and Cadence stood mouth agape.

"And if you excuse me, I was suppose to be at Sweet Apple Acres five minutes ago, so please, just leave me alone!" Crystal said, clearly fraustrated, before flying off.

"If what she said was all true, I'm having a talk with Filthy Rich..." Shining said.

Meanwhile, in DT's party, she was complaining how the princess had rejected her invitation.

"Her parents, rulers of the Crystal Empire, brought her here, and all she does is say stuff about me and leave! Tell me girls, do not befriend that stuck up princess. She will have to find out who's boss... the hard way." Diamond snickered.

Crystal flew off to find the CMC and found them in their clubhouse.

"Sorry I'm late, Diamond Tiara..." she trailed of, looking down.

"Hey, its not your fault Diamond's such a jerk. Cmon lighten up." Sweetie Belle comforted. Crystal smiled and asked,

"So what do you wanna try?" The rest smiled at her before reading the long list of cutie marks they could have.

"Princess Crystal Shield is a stuck up princess who bullies her friends in class! No one goes to her party!" Were written on A4 size papers. The tiara party had turned into a 'Get back at Crystal Shield' party. The mean bullies were writting mean stuff about the Crystal Empire's heir. They drew Diamond being bullied at the lower half of the paper with crayons. Then other mean girls came and took those drawing, pasting them around Ponyville.

"Have you tried ice skating?" Crystal asked.

"Yep! Didn't went too good." Scootaloo replied. Suddenly, Applebloom's stomach growled.

"Sompony's hungry." Sweetie Belle chuckled. They headed to town, after Crystal casted her shield.

As Crystal and her friends walked to Sugar Cube Corner for a snack, they noticed that everypony... was glaring at Crystal.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Crystal Shield herself." Diamond mocked.

"Your... you did this! And your not suppose to call me that!" Crystal bellowed.

"Says the big meanie!" One of the girls behind DT and SS replied. Silver held up the poster they made.

"Princess Crystal Shield is a disgrace to all, mocking and calling her new school friends names." Crystal read it out loud.

"No I didn't! You were the one calling MY friends blank flanks!" Crystal defended. The onlookers around them gasped. They were witnessing the fight between the school fillies.

"Uh uh. You said I talked bad about you, IN FRONT OF YOUR PARENTS!" Diamond snapped back.

"Well what I said was totally true! You mock your classmates, call them names and ignore them!" Crystal snapped hotly. Suddenly, Mayor Mare and Princess Twilight Sparkle came to inspect the fight.

"Oh, now you call your loser, aunt Twilie to save you because you can't speak up?" Silver mocked.

"ENOUGH!" Twilight alerted all, using the royal canterlot voice.

"Princess Crystal Shield may be my niece, but I will not defend her if she has done wrong. But from what I've heard and seen, Ms Diamond Tiara and her friends are suspended from school for three weeks!" Twilight hollered. Filthy Rich and Cherilee stepped in.

"We're very dissappointed in you Diamond. You too Silver Spoon. Your phones will be confiscated and you can't use the lap top unless needed so." Filthy Rich said.

"But dad!" They called. Many pony gasped. Diamond and Silver are sisters?

"Yes they are my daughters." Filthy said, before anypony asked.

"Your defending that loser and those blank flanks?" Diamond asked.

"Diamond Tiara! No use of such words! I'll have a word with you tonight." Her father snapped. The crowd started to dispered as Twilight ran and hugged her niece.

"I knew those posters were fake. You would never do that" Twilight smiled. Suddenly, AB's stomach growled again.

"Oops, forgot our reason for coming here." Crystal chuckled. Twilight flashed a sandwitch for AB when Shining and Cadence came galloping up.

"We saw those posters and heard what happened! What did happen?" Cadence asked, worried.

"Its a long story." Scootaloo laughed.

"Wanna to talk it over lunch?" Shining asked. The rest nodded their heads as they laughed and talked and made their way to Sugar Cube Corner...

**Hi! Like chapter 2? If you do, write a review! If you don't, write a review! It only takes a minute!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Amy here! Welcome to chapter 3, where we get to see Crystal Shield get bullied and die. Just kidding! Today's her birthday party preparations! Btw, thank you and shout out to Epic Skyshine, who has PM me with great ideas for this story. Now im gonna stop blabbering and sing a song for you...**

**Let it go~**

**Let it go~**

**Can't hold it back anymore~**

**And Amy will stop here...**

* * *

><p>Crystal Shield used her magic to tie the streamers up. The mane six and the royal family was preparing Crystal's birthday party. Pinkie, clutching a light blue streamer in her mouth, bounced and released, one side of the streamer fell onto the other side, looping around. Rarity trotted around elegantly, using her magic to tie sparkly bows or sprinkling glitter. The CMC and some other school kids sat around a table, drawing cards for Crystal with crayons. Rainbow was at the field, practicing her Sonic Rainboom, which she would pull off when Crystal blow her candles. Fluttershy was teaching her song bird choir to sing Happy Birthday to You, and Applejack and her family was setting the buffet and cooking the foods at the same time. There was also a bar, dance floor and DISCO BALL! <strong>Discord: Don't you mean DISCOrd ball? Amy: No, I meant disco ball. D: Then why is it in caps lock? Amy: Your breaking the forth wall... and I like disco balls so I type them in caps lock. D: Why don't you just make them in bold? Amy: Why don't you just stop asking questions? Discord: Well... ok. But you broke the forth wall too! Amy: Yeah yeah whatever! <strong>Cadence and Shining Armor helped with everything they can, while Twilight and Crystal took the most important job: Checking. They went round after round checking on progress and tasting the food.

"I LUV IT!" Crys exclaimed, throwing her hooves in the air. The rest smiled at their work. The mane six excluding Twilight had left already. Suddenly, Diamond and Silver walked into the friendship castle. "What is she doing here?" Crys asked, worried. Twilight snarled at the two: nopony could enter her castle without her permission, unless its the elements of harmony of course. Diamond just snickered, "So, your still throwing your stupid party, Crystal Shield?" she said rudely. The rest gasped. Silver Spoon motioned something with her hoof, and a crowd of fillies and colts appeared. They were holding some type of silver ring, and before the the royals knew it, their horns and wings had a ring on. Crys tried to protect her family with a shield, but she couldn't channel her magic. Twilight tried to fly but her wings wouldn't budge. Shining tried to run but there were rings on his hooves too."Out of all things, Discord, Tirek or Chrysalis, who thought we would be taken down by school fillies?" Twilight sighed as they were as helpless as newborn foals. Diamond and Silver ordered their 'friends' about, destroying everypony's hard work. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the bullies and they were paralyzed. Everypony looked up to see Princess Celestia land on her hooves after a flight. She spoke sternly, "Diamond Tiara, you and your friends are not only suspended and grounded, you are coming with me. I must have a talk with your parents; not only did you try to ruin a rightful princess' reputation ad hurt her, you tied her and her family, or MY family, with illegal magic proof rings. You even destroyed the ponies' hard work and planning for two weeks and entered a ruler's castle without rights." By that time, ponies had gathered around and Filthy Rich galloped in and heard everything. "I'm sorry your majesties, I have not taught my daughters well." He apologised. Celestia nodded her head and destroyed the rings with a flash of her horn. Diamond and Silver huffed and cursed the rulers under their breath while the 'bullies' hung their heads in shame. Celestia levitated the bullies while fixing all the destroyed decorations. "You may continue from where you left off. I now take my leave." Princess of the sun smiled, taking off with the bullies. Crystal sighed.

"Let's get aunt AJ and others, we need to cook new food for the buffet and aunt Pinkie must re set up the games." Crystal said, when AJ's southern accent filled their ears.  
>"No need to call us Crys, we heard everythin'!" She cried out. And so, the mane six, the Crystal Family and the Friendship Princess continued the preparations for Crystal's special day...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh! Stupid Diamond Tiara! Btw, thx for reading! Epic Skyshine, what do you think? Now, I believe you have one more thing to do... press a little button down below...<strong>

**REVIEW!  
>3 Amy<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for not updating lately. I've been busy RP-ing. But here it is! In Crystal Shield's PoV! I've been working on this and I hope you enjoy this! Blah blah blah enough with the sweet talk and lets get to the party!**

_**Crystal Shield's PoV:**_

Today was finally the day! My birthday! I woke up super early, and I couldn't even sleep last night! I woke up and sat on my comfy queen size bed, thinking about all the hard work my aunties and parents have done for me. Diamond and Silver Spoon, those bullies have been taken away by Auntie Celestia. The other bullies came back though, guess auntie knew they were forced to do as told by DT and SS. Those two haven't returned, thank Celestia. I snapped back into reality and went into the huge bathroom. It wasn't like the Crystal Empire's crystally bathroom, and how glad was I. Those shiny gems reflect the sunlight that you can't even see! I rinsed my face and brushed my teeth, before using my magic to brush my mane and tail. I levitated my tiara onto my head and walked downstairs happily, humming a soft tune.

"Happy birthday, Crystal Shield!" Everypony screamed. I was a little shocked but beamed at them, until I remembered something. Mother could see the color in my eyes had faded and walked over.

"Crys, its your birthday, why aren't you happy?" She asked, concerned.

"It's not my birthday!" I protested, "Its our birthday! You promised to celebrate both Cotton Cloud and My birthday together!" Mother seemed shock at what I said. Had she forgotten her promise to me the night we came?

"I'm sorry Crys... we... forgot." She stuttered. My eyes widened. How could she forget her own eldest daughter?! I hate her! I threw my tiara onto the ground and galloped off, tears streaming down my face.

_**Princess Cadence's PoV:**_

I... we... I just can't say anything. How could I forget my first and eldest daughter?! And even Shining didn't remember our promise! I hate myself! Crystal ran out of the Friendship Castle's gates, and of course, I followed her.

"Crystal! Crystal Shield!" I called out. She must be hiding from me. Twilight and her friends were still in the castle with Shining and the CMC. Relunctantly, I teleported myself back and explained the situation.

"I... can't... beleive we forgot Cotton Cloud!" I sobbed. Shining came up to me and and nuzzled me comfortably. Twilight, being the most organized, was already writing a list on paper, clipping it to a clipboard.

"We'll search throughout Ponyville. Shining, you and Cadence stay here incase Crys comes back. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, use these paper and crayons to write posters of Crystal missing. If she is not found in two hours, we return here and post the posters." The purple alicorn explained. We nodded our heads in unison and the elements of harmony headed out the door, while the Cutie Mark Crusaders started working on the posters. Worried, I sat on a couch, praying for the safety of my daughter.

_**Nopony's PoV aka 3rd per- uh- pony. Yeah 3rd pony...**_

"Wonder if we'll get cutie marks for poster making!" Applebloom exclaimed.

"That would be soooo cool!" Scootaloo said.

"Enough you two! As much as I want to get my cutie mark as bad as you, Crystal missing and Princess Cadence's so worried! Your here talking about cutie marks?!" Sweetie Belle lectured the two.

"Your right, let's start poster making!" Applebloom said.

Crystal Shield...

My tears blurred my vision as I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. (I really don't care! Even if the stars and moon collide... XD) My parents! Rulers of the Crystal Empire, forgot their own daughter! My sister! MY TWIN SISTER! I was filled with rage. Suddenly, I hit something soft. Looking up, I saw the god of chaos, Discord. I still didn't trust him, though he was now 'reformed'. "What do you want?" I rolled my eyes. "

"Oh! My favourite little princess! What's with the tears? Did nopony remember your birthday? Well, let me be the first one to say... Happy Birthday!" He cheered, confetti appeared randomly.

I sighed. "No, its none of your business Discord, go away." I knew he could tell I was upset. Maybe I was crazy, but his eyes seemed to show... compassion.

"Are you sure Crystal? If you do mind telling me, I'm all ears." He chuckled, though I can tell he really was worried. Sighing again, I told him everything.

"I see your little problem! As your friend, I recommend you just go back and continue your party. Everypony makes mistakes! Even ME!" He laughed. I shrugged.

"I'll leave you to think about it..." He said, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. I looked around. Where was I? I must have moved very far. Concentrating, I tried to teleport myself back to aunt Twilight's castle, but I was too far away. I stood there, and started weeping again. Nothing was going good on our birthday.

_Sister, please help me..._

**Aww... i'm so sad...**


	5. Chapter 5

CS PoV:

I wandered around, still lost. Suddenly, it started to rain. Now?! It had to rain now!? I asked myself. I saw a hut and decided to enter it.

Inside was full of scary masks and potions. A black and white striped pony walked towards me.

"Hello, my dear. May I ask what you are doing here?" She asked.

"I'm lost. I have to find my way back to Ponyville!" I told her.

"Well, I can give you directions to Ponyville, if you tell me who are you?" She really likes to rhyme...

"I'm Princess Crystal Shield, second daughter of Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Now please tell me where to go!" I cried out.

"Your highness, I did not know. Let me show you the way to go." Rhyming? Not my thing. But it was cool to see such a pony. Wait. Is she even a pony?

"Alright. Thanks. But can you tell me who you are? Are you even a pony?" I hope she wasn't offended.

"My name is Zecora and I am a zebra. I came from far away, a land called Zebrica." She replied. I nodded my head as she walked me to Ponyville.

"Crystal! Oh Celestia! Where have you been? We were so worried!" Mother called the moment we reached.

"I'm fine mother. Meet Zecora! She brought me back here." I said.

"Thank you for leading my daughter back." Mother thanked.

"It was my pleasure, your majesty. But now I have to return to the Everfree." Rhyming again... Zecora nodded her head and left.

As we walked home, I told mother what happend. Discord, getting lost, Zecora...

Aunt Twilight sure was glad I was safe. So was dad and my friends. But entering, I saw alot of changes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, we were supposed to draw posters, but after we finished, we remembered you wanted to celebrate with your sister. So we got Pinkie Pie to re decorate the place. Look!" Sweetie Belle explained, pointing to a banner with her hoof.

"Happy Birthday, Crsytal Shield and Cotton Cloud." I read it aloud. As I looked around, pictures of my sister and I was hung on the walls. Streamers of pink and white were hung up. Cotton was white like dad... Tears streamed down my cheeks. We continued the party as planned.

This was the best party ever.

Thank you, sister...


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks after the birthday party, Crystal was still staying in Ponyville like she wanted. Though she had cut it down to one month, after all that has happened. She headed to school as usual, and was staring blankly at the board. She paid attention, though she had learnt all this either in Princess School or with her Aunt Twilight.

"So, class, your homework today is to do these math worksheets. I want to see your workings in the margin." Cheerilee said, passing two pieces of paper stapled together to each student. All the kids groaned while Crystal looked at the questions.

12 + 12 =_

24 + 16 =_

9 + 17 = _

It was all too easy for the advanced learner. She quickly finished the first worksheet, when the bell rang for recess. The ponies ran out cheering, as Crystal casted her shield. Maybe I won't need it right now... she thought, and didn't finish the spell.

As she walked out, two VERY familiar pink and grey faces were seen. Diamond Tiara and her sister Silver Spoon. "What are you doing here? You should be getting lectured by my aunt!" Crystal said. "Oh we were lectured, but that doesn't mean we'll stop!" Diamond snickered. Crystal shook her head and trotted away, before seating down on a bench. She opened her lunch box and saw that Twilight had prepared a daisy and daffodil sandwich for her. Crys levitated it and started eating, finishing her meal with some milk. As she was heading back to the field to look for the CMC, Diamond and Silver stopped her. Here we go again... Crystal rolled her eyes before the mean sisters could see.

"Y'know, princess. You have a lot of potential! Why are you wasting it on those blank flanks? Come join us!" Diamond said, batting her eyelashes furiously.

"No chance you two. Your merely big bullying meanie pants!" Crystal said with no regret. The sisters gasped. "How dare you!" Silver started, when Diamond placed a hoof over her mouth.

"Well, that's up to you I guess. If you really want to see what you can be doing with that awesome power of yours, come look for us." Diamond said before trotting away, her nose in the air. Crystal fell after they were out of sight. Now she wished she had never chose Ponyville in the first place. She hated those bullies. She completely hated them...

The next day...

Ring! School was finally over for the day. Crystal walked out of the school house humming a soft tune. Suddenly, two fillies came up. Of course it had to be them... Diamond smiled broadly. "So... did you think about it? We have anything you can imagine! You'll feel so much happier!" Silver coaxed.

"My final answer's still NO and it will alway be that way. Get out of here big bullying meanies!" Crystal confronted, before galloping away. Why can't they just leave me alone? Should I be telling mother about it? No, I shouldn't. I have to learn how to fix my own problems...

Day after day, the two fillies would run up during recess and after school, asking Crystal to join them. This continued for a week. One day, Crystal couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! I'll join whatever group your in! Just leave me alone!" Crystal surrendered. Inside the two fillies heart, they were cheering and celebrating.

"Alright then, come to my house after homework, we have some fun to do..." Diamond snickered evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

Crystal sighed, walking towards Diamond Tiara. She didn't want to be snobby and mean like them, but what other choice did the young princess have? She decided not to tell her parents, as they were busy enough. She didn't want to be a burden to the royal couple. Diamond Tiara had a smug face on as Crystal headed towards her sadly.

"What are we gonna do first?" The filly asked, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"We're gonna get you signed into our Tiara Team. Than you will have to memorise our cheer and its actions, before given a task. If you pass, your in. If you fail, you'll just have to try again, Crystal." Diamond said.

"Uh... ok. But please call me Princess or something more formal. If not Uncle Blueblood might get quite violent..." Crys shuddered. The sisters looked at each other. "Alright, Princess." They giggled.

Crystal was 'registered' or 'signed in' to the bullies' group and before she knew it, Diamond and Silver Spoon were demonstrating their 'cheer'.

"Rump bump, sugar bump bump!" They laughed again. Crystal looked at them with a weak smile, she hated this group, she hated the bullies, she hated this cheer.

"Well now you know the cheer its time for your quest." Silver Spoon started.

"We overheard those Cutie Mark Crybabies were trying to get modeling cutie marks. They think they can be models huh? So when will those blank flanks see that they will always be a blank flank, and not get awesome cutie marks like us? Today. You'll sneak in and recommend this perfume, which is tickling powder. Hopefully as they trot the runway, they would be so ticklish that they fail!" Diamond Tiara finished, chuckling as she said the last part. Crystal gulped. Was she going to do this to her friends?

Crystal didn't want to do such a thing to her friends, but Diamond and Silver gave her some sort of head phones for them to hear her. Crys suddenly had an idea, and wrote something onto a piece of paper.

"Hey girls! I heard you were... uh... gonna try modelling! I wanted to... um... help! Yeah help... you see. Try this special perfume, Its one of my own." Crystal stuttered. She handed them the 'perfume' and without the bullies knowing, gave them the slip of paper.

"Princess Crystal? Are you sure your alright? And what's with the head phones?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh it's nothing... gotta go now! Bye!" Crys said quickly, rushing off.

"Well that was sure mighty weird. Wonder what it said on that paper she gave you." AB told SB. Sweetie Belle unfolded the paper and read it aloud.

Dear CMC,

Diamond Tiara has forced me into their gang. The perfume they gave me was Tickling Powder. Please don't use it. Try to come up with an excuse. There coming now, bye!

Read the note. The CMC gasped. They would get back at the bullies and gain back their friend if it means to travel across Eqeustria...

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were talking when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walked up to them. A sad Crystal behind them. "So, how was it like being tickled to the wits end while walking down a runway? Modelling should be for me!" Crystal mocked, but the CMC noticed the fear and desperation in her eyes. Diamond giggled at the princess' statement. The CMC played along... in a different way.

"What tickling? You mean this?" Sweetie Belle said, taking out the perfume bottle and spraying it all over Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "Mm...it does smell nice. We should have used it. If we haven't already been sprayed with Fluttershy's rose petal scent perfume." Sweetie explained. "C'mon Crys!" Scootaloo mouthed. Crystal sighed and smiled at her friends, looking back at the bullies, she laughed, before walking off with her friends.

"Hey! Your just gonna leave us here- hahahahahhahahahahahaha!" Diamond started laughing. They felt itchy and ticklish all over, and it was no use scratching. "We-haha-should have-hahaha! Never trusted-hahaha-her!" Silver groaned between laughes. They spent the next hour being tickled, and they could do nothing about it. By the time the perfume weared off, they were beat. They panted as they made their way back home. The mean sisters sighed, they weren't gonna be near Crystal again. Better say, they had given up.


	8. Authors' Notes

**Hey guys, Amy here. I wanted to tell you that i'm thinking of stopping this book. I have huge writer's block and I'm working on a HUGE project featuring OC Characters and OCs and many many things. Please understand that this story will be on hold and if the Writer's Block continues I will not hesitate to delete this book. Sorry. Or just stop writing this book.**


End file.
